


Mice in the Vents

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Humor, Minor Injuries, why is there a mouse in a hospital and why did I write about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Again I am posting a funny and random story, I saw a picture of Bruce Greenwood on a ladder dressed as Bell next to Manish Dayal and had to give it some semblance of context. So, here you go.
Kudos: 4





	Mice in the Vents

"So you saw the rat?" "Yeah he just scurried up the wall and went up through a hole in the tile." Devon pointed at the small hole near the electrical wiring to the ceiling. Bell followed the gesture, noting the hole. "Alright, let me have a look." Devon stepped back as Bell grabbed a side of the ladder. "Hold on, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bell paused, a foot firmly planted on the first rung of the ladder, and both hands gripping the sides. Sighing he said, "This isn't my first rat Pravesh, and from what you described he's a little fella." Bell took a step up the ladder, climbing to the top and stopping at the ceiling. Devon couldn't help himself as another protest pushed it's way past his lips. "Are you sure because I can get the janitor?" Bell nonchalantly pushed the tile aside and glanced down at Devon. "Don't worry, I've got this." 

"Mina, do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't become a doctor?" "Oh god you're in a philosophical mood, that's never good." Austin gasped, a hand flying to his mouth in mock shock. "I will have you know I am AMAZING in my philosophical mood!" Mina rolled her eyes, her mouth falling open in an equally fake yawn. Austin smirked at Minas retort, "Haha." He teased. "I was just curious." Mina checked her watch, "We've got a break for a bit right?" Austin nodded, "Yeah, unless someone gets seriously injured in the next few seconds I'm taking a bre-" Austin was interrupted as a scream resonated throughout the hall, followed by a loud crash. Mina turned to Austin, uncrossing her arms as she noted. "I believe it hasn't been enough seconds." Austin sighed, "We can never catch a break here." The pair took off down the hall, turning the corner to a very curious sight. "Holy." "Crap." The hall was a mess. A large hole resided where the ceiling should be, wires and insulation hanging from the wreckage. The sudden fall through caused at least half of the nurses in the hall to be covered from head to toe in dust. Each of them was trying to shake it while the other half was searching through a large pile of rubble on the floor with a...was that a shoe sticking out from under it. "Damn!" Austin sprinted down the hall, followed quickly by Mina. After a quick mental sweep of the nurses to make sure they were all alright, AJ slid across the floor. His eyes locking onto the shoe stuck under the wreckage, it looked a lot like... "Bell!?!?!" Mina looked up at Austin's sudden outburst, following his stare to the shoe. Panic gripped Minas as she registered the all too familiar boot. "Oh god." The two surgeons began their desperate dig for their Chief of Surgery. "Bell?!" "Bell!?" The pair called out. Both of them, along with a few of the nurses, grasped a particularly large piece of insulation and flipped it over. A moan escaped from the pile of rubble. "Did I get it?" "Bell!!?!??!?" Austin moved down and shoved his arms under the newly revealed Bell, curling his hands around the man's arms and lifting him up. "Bell can you hear me!?"  
"He was so tiny."  
"Bell?"  
"He had white hair and a-a grayish head." "Bell?"  
"...I named him Bruce."  
"BELL!?" The surgeon looked up at the sudden outburst. "Mina AJ. When did you two get here?" Mina and Austin eyed Bell, exchanging a panicked glance. Bell was covered from head to toe in dust, everytime he spoke a puff followed the words. "Bell are you okay!?" Austin questioned, shifting one arm out from under Bell as he slowly repositioned himself. The chief of surgery pushed himself up and looked at the surgeons in front of him. "I'm perfectly fine, it's Bruce's fault this whole thing happened. I told him not to go off the metal railing." Mina glanced over at Austin, exchanging a glance with her partner. She took a small breath and reached out to Bell, placing her hand gently on his knee. "Bell?" Bell pulled himself out of his bubble and turned to Mina. "Did you hit your head up there?" She asked softly, rubbing the surgeons knee and giving a small smile. "No I didn't, unless you're talking about this thingy." Bell dropped his head down and pointed at a spot behind his ear. There was a large bump that protubed from the area, pushing up a dark red patch that soaked through the dust caking it. "OH JESUS!" Mina said, leaning forward and grasping Bell's head, examining the large wound. "No! It was Bruce!" Bell sighed, lifting his head to look at Mina. "Were you not listening?" Mina paused at the words, thinking to herself, oh god he has brain damage. "...Why would I name a rat Jesus that's so uninspired." Before Mina could answer, a small white object ran out from under the rubble. Scurrying off down the hall. Bell lunged forward, swooping his arm out at the rat as he yelled."You can't escape me!" Austin shoved himself between Bell and the rat, wrapping his arm around Bell's chest. "Woah buddy let's take it easy." Austin muttered into Bell's shoulder, pushing the man back. "I can't let him escape, he must not inform the rat king of our presence. He will destroy us all." Austin paused, turning his head to look at Bell. Mina did the same, pausing and staring at the man. "I think we're gonna go get that wound checked out." Bell shook his head, leaning against AJs' arm. "No can do, gotta stop the rat king from contacting Peter Pan." AJ nodded, "Okay here we go." Austin used the arm wrapped around Bell's stomach to heave him up. Pulling the chief of surgery up and over his shoulder. The action elicited a sharp "Hey!" from Bell as Austin manhandled him. "WhErE aRe We GoInG?!" Austin sighed as he wrapped his other arm around Bells back, stabilizing the floundering man. "An exam room." He noted, starting to move away from the scene of the accident. Bell stopped his squirming and lifted his head slightly, "Oh I love that place it's got the spongebob band aids." The trio turned the corner and disappeared down the hall. Footsteps resonated throughout the hall, followed by a loud squeak as Devon slid into the hall, nearly tripping over the large pile of rubble. He stared down at the wreckage and glanced around, noting the various nurses covered in dust. “Did Bell fall through the ceiling screaming about a rat?” The nurses nodded, Devon made a clicking noise with his tongue. Looking down at the mess and huffing, “I am so fired.”


End file.
